1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooking methods and devices and, more particularly, to cooking devices for cooking eggs and the like. Most particularly, the preferred embodiments of the present invention pertain to devices for cooking eggs and the like using microwave or the like energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
While a variety of cooking devices are known, there remains a continued need for improved cooking devices and especially for improved microwave oven or the like cooking devices and more especially for improved cooking devices for cooking eggs or the like with a microwave oven or the like.
The present invention is an improvement over, for example, the methods and devices shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,807,597 (Process for Storing and Cooking an Omelet); 5,674,546 (Package for Storing and Cooking an Omelet); 5,293,021 (Egg Poacher for Microwave Oven); 4,908,487 (Egg Poacher for Microwave Oven); 4,413,167 (Microwave Egg Cooker); 4,280,032 (Egg Cooking in a Microwave Oven); 4,133,996 (Microwave Oven Egg Cooking Apparatus).
The related art contains a variety of deficiencies and does not provide various advantages, benefits and functions achieved by the present invention.